Human
This Race is about s Background Introduction History Notes Culture Notes Society 《Delete section if not needed》 Relations 《Delete section if not needed》 Faith/Religion 《Delete section if not needed》 Slavery 《Delete section if not needed》 Languages 《Delete section if not needed》 Government 《Delete section if not needed》 Technology 《Delete section if not needed》 Architecture 《Delete section if not needed》 Warfare 《Delete section if not needed》 Lore & Forklore 《Delete section if not needed》 Names 《Delete section if not needed》 Appearance 《Delete section if not needed》 Abilities & Status 《Delete section if not needed》 Magic Racial/Species Skills Racial/Species Resistances Types of s There are various types of humans from various origins in this world. * 《Inhabitants》 - ** They are the standard s that are born and raised in this world. *** This category is not just applied to ' s' but actually all beings born and raised in the world. * 《Reincarnates》 - Two types: ** Those who were originally born in the world. 《Reincarnated Inhabitant》 *** Have died and been reborn. ** Those who came from another world (eg. Earth). 《Reincarnated Tramsmigrated》 *** Have died and been reborn/transmigrated without being summoned. ** Most of the time they are reborn as the same species they died as and can retain their memories of their past lives. ** They can also be granted gifts and skills depending on their hearts greatest desires upon their time of dying in the previous world * 《Transmigrates》 (World Travelers, Otherworlders) - Two types: ** Those who were simply transported or reborn into this world. 《Transmigrated》 or 《Reincarnated Tramsmigrated》 *** come to exist after dying in their previous world or due to some kind of dimensional distortion. ** Those who have been summoned. 《Summoned Transmigrated》 * 《Summoned》 - Three types: ** Type These are Humans that have been summoned into this world from other worlds. 《Summoned Otherworlder》 *** They have the memories and the bodies they had in their previous lives but are bound to a contract to their summoners. ** Type These are Inhabitants which can also be summoned. 《Summoned》 *** They aren't Humans e.g. Demons, Spirits, etc. ** Type Legendary Hero Weapon summon Ritual. 《Summoned Legendary Hero》 *** The Legendary Weapons will then select people from other worlds to wield these weapons and summon them to this world. *** They can be summoned whenever as long as the previous Legendary Hero has been killed or returned to their world. These four types can also exist as intersection sets i.e. Reincarnated Inhabitants or Summoned World Travelers etc. nations 《Delete section if not needed》 clans 《Delete section if not needed》 tribes 《Delete section if not needed》 Notable s Notes Notable leaders Notes 《Delete section if not needed》 Media Gallery 《Delete section if not needed》 Travia 《Delete section if not needed》 Speculation 《Delete section if not needed》 Origin 《Delete section if not needed》 Lifespan 《Delete section if not needed》 Pregnancy and Fertility 《Delete section if not needed》 Forklore 《Delete section if not needed》 See also 《Delete section if not needed》 References 《Delete section if not needed》 Category:Race